Our major goals will be to explore the mechanism of stimulation of plaque formation by conA and LCH as well as the reason why wheat germ agglutinin fails to enhance even though it is active as a mitogen, to compare the biochemical pathways of lymphocytes cultured with wheat germ agglutinin with those of lymphocytes cultured with conA, to study in vivo effects of mitogen injection-- conA will be injected into rat kidneys to develop a reversible model for glomerulonephritis.